


I'm standing here until you make me move

by orphan_account



Series: Smalltown Superhero [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had no idea why he had to fall for someone so reckless.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was a love he just couldn't seem to shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm standing here until you make me move

“The _Pulitzer Prize_? _That’s_ worth risking your neck - _again?_ ” Merlin could not believe the audacity of his partner. Or perhaps he could, and simply wished otherwise. Unfortunately, this was Arthur Penn, Investigative Journalist, at his most stubborn, his most driven.  
  
What could be better motivation for someone like Arthur than the potential for life-threatening situations? Getting a prize for charging straight into them.  
  
“It’s the crowning accomplishment of any journalist’s career, Emrys. You know it as well as I do. Any person in this business worth his salt-”  
  
“Right, well, fortunately for me, you’ve made it blatantly clear what you think about my worth as a journalist,” Merlin cut in bitterly. What did it mean that more often than not, he felt more inclined to strangle the one he loved than to snog him?  
  
Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. “Why are you acting like even more of a wet blanket than usual? Aww - did someone not get his nap out?”  
  
Fed up, Merlin slammed the pen he had been clicking in and out rhythmically throughout their ‘professional disagreement,’ down on his desk and told his partner, “Forget it. If you want to throw yourself to the Faerie Queen - maybe wrap yourself up in some shiny gift wrap and stick a note on it declaring, ‘Take me - I won’t even put up a fight!’ then go ahead and do it. Dig as deep as you possibly can into her snake pit! I hope you _choke_ on all her scales.” Amidst the stunned silence of the newsroom, Merlin stalked out.  
  
He leaned against the stone wall outside the back entrance, fuming at himself, at Arthur, at the entire sorry affair. So accustomed to having a destination in mind whenever he rushed from the Camelot Press, Merlin had no idea where to go or what to do with himself at the moment. What did most people do when they had bad days at the office?  
  
By the time he was well into a debate with himself over whether to spill all his woes to his uncommonly judgmental azaleas or to share a highly sanitized version with a bartender in some hole-in-the-wall pub, he was too distracted to notice that he was no longer alone.  
  
“You have a backbone, Emrys. It’s nice to know.” At this, Merlin’s head snapped to the side, and he found a solemn Arthur Penn leaning beside him, looking somehow younger and slightly diminished.  
  
He shook his head wearily and asked, “What are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be chasing down evil underground organizations?”  
  
Nodding slowly, Arthur said, “Someone reminded me just now - rather loudly and emotionally, I might add -  that there are people who care more about me than about my ability to get the answers no one else can.”  
  
Merlin grinned in spite of himself. “Who could possibly get something like that through your thick skull?”  
  
“Well, you see, I have this idiot partner, and most of the time he’s about as forceful as a churchmouse. Every once in a while, though...” Arthur’s voice trailed off, and he stared at Merlin contemplatively.  
  
When it seemed as though his companion would simply continue thinking, Merlin asked, “What?”  
  
“He surprises me.” There was something there, something in the words that Merlin couldn’t parse. Before he could become too frustrated by his incomprehension, Arthur spoke again. “Look, I know it makes no sense to you, that I just seem reckless. But it’s so much more than that. Someday, I will be expected to take my father’s place. Before I can do that I have to prove that I deserve it.”  
  
“To whom?”  
  
“To everyone.” Right now, Arthur truly looked his age, young and vulnerable and desperate for acceptance.  
  
He could scream. Every time Merlin believed he had found a way to put some distance between himself and his feelings, he’d be confronted with another side to Arthur and fall even more in love than he was before. Instead of venting his frustrations, he sighed heavily and told the object of all his stress, “If we’re going to take down the Faerie Queen, then we’re doing it my way, do you understand? We’re going to exhaust every source, every record, every old news article and broadcast, and only when we have every last shred of evidence we can glean that way will we try and track her down. Otherwise, I will be a thorn in your side throughout the entire investigation, leading you on a merry goose chase.”  
  
Arthur’s answering smile was pure exaltation, his laugh incredulously victorious. He clapped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and began turning back toward the door, calling back, “What are you waiting for, then?”  
  
He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and hauled himself up from his spot on the wall. Maybe it would be easier now.  
  
As soon as the idea crossed his mind, he laughed at himself. Keeping the world’s best investigative journalist alive was a full-time job, and now they were going after his evil half-sister. Things had never been more difficult, or more dangerous.  
  
 _Still,_ he thought after catching up to his jubilant partner, _I wouldn’t change it for the world_. He just hoped he wouldn’t lose what little he had of Arthur once they found the truth.


End file.
